yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
UI Guide
Top Princes Gacha Shop Friends Menu Home Screen This is the main screen you will see in the game. The central prince will change each time you return to the screen to one of the princes you have set as your favorite princes. You can swipe left or right to make it change. The prince will have a variety of quotes they say aloud, and they will speak if you tap them. You can tap on the green arrow on the "Current Events and Campaigns" window to remove all of the buttons and leave you alone with your prince. 'Stamina' You have a set amount of stamina you can use for quests. Once you no longer have enough for quests, you may use a Stamina Fruit to replenish, and any extra stamina you had before using the fruit will remain. This allows you to go over your maximum stamina. Stamina increases at various stages as you rank up, which you can check based on your Rank. Reaching a new rank will also completely replenish your stamina, and again any extra will go into overflow. Stamina regenerates at 1 point for every 5 minutes. A countdown timer will let you know when you are due to get 1 point back. 'Score Challenge' Rather than completing quests, you can participate in a Score Challenge. This will consume orbs instead of stamina. 'Community' If you are in a community, you will get notifications here when there has been a new message. Make sure to check here every day even without a notification to claim your reward from your Community Fountain. If you are not in a community, you can find one through this icon as well. More details on the Community page. 'Events' Formerly the Moon Garden, tap this button to view currently running events, including weekly ones such as Fairy Drop quests, Prince Drops, Aruhi Quests, and more. View the quests in the Moon Garden to see what is available when. A countdown clock on the main page of this wiki will also tell you how long a main event has left, and the Events page has translations of currently running events. 'Main Story' The game currently has two parts to the Main Story. It is recommended that new players spend their time here first to rank up and accumulate better princes for their teams. View the World Map for more details. Some of the chapters of the Main Story have also been translated. 'Announcements' Tapping this will bring down the screen displaying any announcements that GCrest has made regarding the game, such as new version updates, new event announcements, etc. Tapping "Annoucements" is the default and will give you all announcements. Tapping "Events" will show only the currently running events, as well as banners for campaigns and exchange items like jewels and tickets. A translated list of news is on the Notices page. 'Missions' Completing various tasks in the game will give you special rewards, such as if you awaken a prince or complete 5 quests in a day. A list of translated Missions is available. Once the bar is full and pink, you can claim the reward by tapping on it. If you have multiple rewards to claim, you can tap on the button on the top in the middle to accept all of them at once. Tapping the mission will also bring up details of how to complete it. 'Welcome Party' Each time you receive a new prince, your friends can congratulate you. Go here to see your congratulations and the Friend Coins you have earned from it. The number of party poppers indicate how many congratulations you've gotten, and speech bubbles indicate how many people have left a special comment. Tapping the "View" button will take you to the comments, and special ones will be highlighted so you can find them. You can also congratulate your friends on their new princes. The number indicates how many new princes your friends have gotten. Tapping the "Selection" button near the top will switch between showing you all of your friend's new princes over the past 6 months, and only ones you haven't congratulated. You also have an option to leave a special comment. If you don't want to, tap the あとで button after "Congratulate". Only the most recent 200 new prince notifications will be displayed. You can look into managing your Friends List for more details on getting friends. 'Present Box' You earn presents from completing missions, clearing dungeons, logging in, and more. Your present box can only hold 200 items, after which your oldest items start to get deleted as you get more, so make sure to empty it regularly. Orbs that you earn or are sent to you (used in Score Challenge and Mission Events) are stored separately and will not count against your total. You can accept items individually or all at once. If you select all at once, you will be given a screen with 4 check boxes. If all of them are checked, you will accept everything (except orbs). Or you can specify to only accept princes 王子, fairies 覚醒妖精, trainers and gold 教育係/ゴールド族, or items アイテム. Tapping "History" will show you the items you have most recently accepted and when you did so. 'Memory Gallery' Tapping the tassel will take you to the Memory Gallery where you can view and arrange the Memory Pieces you've collected. You can move the screen to see your selected pieces, but they will automatically shimmer and change around as well. To change which pieces are in your gallery, tap either "Random" to have the game randomly select your images for you, or "My Set" which will bring you to a choice screen. Tap on an empty frame, then select the Memory Piece you want to frame. Note that only 5-star Memory Pieces can be displayed in horizontal frames. Tap the 絞り込む button to sort by rarity or prince name. Battle Screen When in a dungeon, there are two buttons in the top right corner. Tapping the Arrows will speed up your princes movement and their animations, allowing you to move through the dungeon quicker. Tapping the fleur-de-lis symbol will open the Menu. Menu The Menu shows you the name of the quest, what stage you're on, and will remind you of the color advantage scheme. Tapping "View Skills" will show you the Battle Skills of the princes on your team, including your support prince, and how many pieces it takes to activate their skill. Tapping "Settings" will bring up a new menu. Settings Here you can adjust the sound effects in game, as well as turn off the cut-in animations. These are the animations following the end of your turn where a prince will say something before you initiate your attack. Just like the speed feature, turning the cut-ins off allows you to move through the dungeon quicker. You can also access some of these settings from the Menu Title Screen Support Support will take you to an info screen with the following options: *''Suggestion Box'': View recent major updates that GCrest has made to the game, and send suggestions for further improvements (Japanese only) *''Model Change and Data Transfer'': This will take you to an illustrated guide on how to back-up your data (located under the Menu), and transfer it to a new device (see below) *''Help'': Opens the help screen where many commonly asked questions about the game are answered (also available under the Menu) *''Email Inquiries'': If you somehow lose your account or have any other problems, you will need to contact GCrest customer support through here. Tapping 'Send Inquiry' will automatically open your phone's email app with a partially generated basic form for you to finish filling out and send. If you cannot access your account, you will need to manually fill out a special form and send it to support-prince100@gcrest.com Transfer Data If you wish to switch to a new device, you'll want to make sure your data is backed up first. Then on your new device, go to the title screen. Press the button on the upper right for "Transfer Data" and you'll be redirected to the screen shown. (Figure 4) Transfer via Twitter or Google # Press the first button # Select whether your platform is Google or Twitter # Input your login credentials to complete the transfer Transfer via ID and Passcode # Press the second button # Enter your player ID and transfer code and press OK You will be shown a warning that gems from iOS will not be retained in Android and vice versa. Press the button to proceed. Important! Do not perform a data transfer while you are logged in with an existing account. The overwritten account will be lost and cannot be retrieved. Data Reduction # Make sure app version 1.24.0 or higher is installed # On the bottom right corner of the screen, tap "Clear Cache". A window with buttons [キャッシュクリア] and [リソース修復] will appear # Click [キャッシュクリア] to reduce your data # Afterwards, click [リソース修復] to re-download the resource. Make sure your device is connected to WiFi to avoid mobile data charges # The application size will follow the prince data you have once the download is complete Category:Basics